This invention relates to an article supporting apparatus and more particularly to a bracket with an article retaining device thereon, which bracket can be selectively positioned along a supporting standard.
There are readily available numerous article supporting means which can be selectively positioned. One such well known type of apparatus includes a pegboard having a plurality of spaced apart apertures, and clips which can be positioned in the apertures to be retained on the pegboard. Articles are then held by the clips by having a shelf, or other type of support connected to the clips. However, there is a tendency for the clips to fall out of the apertures on the pegboard, especially when supporting heavy loads. Accordingly, numerous types of devices have been suggested to lock the clips into the pegboards to prevent their falling out.
Other types of article supporting apparatus include standards with elongated openings for use with shelf brackets having hooks insertable in the openings. At least two such standards are spaced apart with brackets inserted at a desired position along the standards and a shelf placed on the brackets. However, this type of supporting apparatus is limited to using conventional shelves and cannot be readily altered to accommodate other types of holding means such as a retaining pocket, a magazine rack, a bottle holder, etc. Additionally, at least two, if not more, such standards must be utilized to provide the necessary support for the shelf.
Accordingly, there is a need for an article supporting apparatus which can be easily positioned at various locations and which can be securely locked into place to be able to support articles without fear of the bracket falling off the standard. Additionally, the apparatus should be adaptable to support numerous types and designs of shelves and other article supporting devices, including bottle holders, articles containers and the like.